The Dark
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: DEATH FIC, SONG FIC- Harry has gone insane. If, after you read it, you need clarification, PM me. Death, Violence, bad grammer


The Dark

Warnings- Angst, Character Death, Violence and Insanity

Disclaimer- Not Mine, all JK's

… … …

AN- When you read this fic, if you can, listen to The Dark by Trans- Siberian Orchestra. That's where I got the idea for this.

… … …

_Feel the Darkness smiling_

_Every note is Dying_

_Silence is refining_

_Every thought in his heart_

_(thought in his heart)_

So long, so long ago. There was light and laughter and joy in my life. And love, oh yes, there was love. Such a great a terrible love had I for my flaxen haired nemesis. He was laughter and light and joy to me. But quietly now, silently now- his memory is coming, that seductive curl of his lips so strong, so beautiful, so long ago now.

_Still the Fates are Weaving_

_Every note that's bleeding_

_As he sits there seething_

_All alone in the dark_

_Alone in the dark_

The traitor, the evil lying manipulative bastard is there too, but I push him away because he comes between me and mine, my love. My love now gone, lost to time, but I tried, _I tried_, but it wasn't enough because he's still gone and it's all that monsters fault. _(It's all my fault…)_

_But in the night_

_The Darkness breathes_

_If he wills it to be_

But memories come anyway, they come and I can't stop them _(maybe I don't want to) _and the monster and my love are in front of me and they want me to choose so I choose them both because I need my love because he's mine, and I love him. And I leave everyone else and it doesn't matter because I'm with him.

_Before his eyes_

_The music dies_

_But he will always hear me_

And it was fine. Fine for years and moments in time, but then some stupid little thing and the monster stole my love from me, _I hate him, _and so I fixed it because though my love might not be here anymore, I can still hear him, telling me what to do to avenge him. So I did, I _did_, and the monster is gone and so is everybody else.

_He sits alone_

_The cards are shown_

_As he embraces the dark_

_The only sound that he will hear_

_Is there in his heart_

My love and I talk now, day in and day out and all through the night too. He whispers in my ear, in my heart, and tells me I did the right thing, I did I did _I did_

_Some one is whispering softly to me_

_Shadows of things that no one can see_

_They are there for you if you want them to be_

_If you want them to be_

_You want them to_

We talk, my love and I, talk about our days at school and laugh about our idiotic fights. I remember our first night, he tells of our first time, we cry at the monsters betrayal, but he comforts me, warms me when he tells me that we'll be together again, soon, so soon…

_But in the night_

_The Darkness breathes_

_If he wills it to be_

But I get so mad, so angry sometimes that I have to hurt the monster again, and again and again and again and his screams are blessings on my ears, and he must be a monster because he screams with the voices from my childhood, and their begging makes me angrier and I hurt him more and more until the voices finally _stop._

_Before his eyes_

_The music dies_

_But he will always hear me_

And my love encourages me, urges me to hurt the monster that killed him, to kill the monster that hurt him and so I do, because to do anything for my love is joyful and wonderful because he is mine as I am his and I'd do anything, have done everything, for him.

_He sits alone_

_The cards are shown_

_As he embraces the Dark_

_The only sound that he will hear_

_Is there in his heart_

I love my love, love him so much that I'll do what he says until I can't anymore, because he's never wrong, how can he be he's wonderful? So when he asks me to I'll kill that monster over and over until he's dead, so dead that he can't come back and say anything, because I know he's there when he speaks, so when everything is quiet quiet quiet and the only thing I hear is my love, then maybe I'll stop. But only if he wants me to.

… … …

_If you require an explanation, message me or ask in your review. Otherwise, what did you think?_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
